Sword of Sparda
The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force Edge, is the beloved demon-forged sword wielded by the The Dark Knight Sparda himself, and magically imbued with his power. Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4, it was the main objective of the villains. It is Dante's default weapon in Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2. In addition, Vergil is able to summon spectral versions of the Force Edge as his Summoned Swords. History The Sparda was originally wielded by Dark Knight Sparda himself, but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword in order to ensure the strength of the seal. Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge. Many centuries later, however, Arkham conspired to obtain the sword, and through it, Sparda's power, which he would use to rule the world. He manages to manipulate Dante, Vergil, and Lady into allowing him to obtain the Perfect Amulet and opening the gate to the Netherworld for him, thus allowing him to both acquire the sword and awaken its power. After drawing the sword, he takes the form of Sparda, but because it does not resonate with him like it later did with Dante and Sanctus, he was unable to control its immense power and mutates into a hideous, blob-like form, which is quickly slain by Dante and Vergil. As Arkham's demonic form dissolves, the Force Edge and Perfect Amulet fall further into the Netherworld, and both Dante and Vergil dive after them. They fight over the weapon, and though Vergil is defeated, he retains his half of the amulet. Dante then returns to the Human World with the Force Edge. Dante takes up the Force Edge as his own sword, calling it "Woozy" and takes it with him to the castle on Mallet Island in the Rebellion's stead. Throughout his mission there, he periodically encounters the dark knight Nelo Angelo, who is mysteriously shaken when he notices Dante's part of the amulet. After Nelo Angelo is finally defeated and revealed as Vergil, Dante obtains the other half of the amulet and the Sparda is reawakened. It later allows him to take Sparda's form in the final battle with Mundus. Afterward, he plants the sword as a memorial to the seemingly dead Trish, but when Trish is later revealed to be alive and carrying the sword, he allows her to keep it. When not in use, Trish leaves the Sparda hanging on the wall of. After Lady explains the problems she is having with the Order of the Sword to Dante and Trish, Trish takes the sword and leaves without asking Dante's permission. Disguised as Gloria, she gives the Sparda to Sanctus in order to win his trust and infiltrate the Order, since they need the sword in order to empower their greatest tool, The Savior. Sanctus later resonates with the weapon and uses it against Nero, though his inhumanity does not allow him to fully control it. After Nero defeats Sanctus and rescues Kyrie from being used as the core of The Savior, he gives the Sparda back to its rightful owner, Dante. Category:Black Knightly Items Category:Video Game Black Knights